The Past
by absolutely.odairable
Summary: All Stella wanted was to get by without standing out or being noticed. But when she is chosen to be a tribute along with her best friend Finnick, she has to change her point of view. Love, Family, Sacrifice. Everything is on the line. Much can happen in the past...
1. Chapter 1

Finnick's POV:

I love Annie with all my heart i love her. But there is always a past to everyone my past begins with a girl named Stella…

Stella's POV:

I woke up on Sunday morning feeling good. I jumped out of bed and realized that I had slept in so I quickly ran out of my room. My little brother, little sister, older brother, and my grandmother were sitting at the kitchen table. My grandmother was holding my little brothers hand and instantly my emotions shattered. I realized it was reaping day and it was my little brother's first year. My older brother, August, and i had made a pack a while ago that if Drena or Phillip ever got reaped we would volunteer. Yes, in our district was a big honor until you reach the age of 17 when you realize that it is a form of torture. We don't want Drena or Phillip to die or win, so we'll take there place. I smile and kiss Phillip and Drena on the forehead and pat Grandma and August on the back and walk out the door. I walk to the beach and pass the local beggars. I have to admit i'm more fortunate than many people in district 4. August works in the fisherman business and my Grandma (being past 70) gets a monthly supply of $2.00, fish, and sauce, and grain. So yes i live well. I walked to the beach and collected a few seashells for Drena, she absolutely loves them. I feel a breath on the back of my neck and hear a sweet voice say "Save some for everybody else aye?" Finnick. My saving grace. He is my best friend and he has always been there for me ever since we met right here on this shore. I gave Finnick a big bear hug and smelt the collar of his shirt, i loved smelling Finnicks shirts they smelt like ocean, and sky. He ran his fingers through my hair. I admit there has always been a sexual tension between Finnick and I but nothing has ever "happened"...


	2. Chapter 2

Stella's POV:

I sat with Finnick on the beach a little while longer we didn't really talk we just sat and watched the waves. Finnick looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Stella, do you love me?" I looked at him with shock in my eyes. Finnick was absolutely gorgeous he could get any girl he wanted. Why would he want a girl like me? Scrawny, i had the most frizzy dirty blonde hair and a had a million freckles on my face. I looked at him and said, "Finnick...i'll always love you" he smiled. I knew what that smile was hiding. Finnick wanted to be with me. But i wasn't ready for a relationship. I felt bad though Finnick was my best friend. I slowly kissed him on the cheek and walked away…

**It's not great but the next chapter will be better I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so the next few chapters will be pretty depressing but it will get better promise.**

Stella's POV:

I walk home from the beach my thoughts racing. Did I love Finnick? My best friend? It was all so weird. So, I forgot about it and went home. Drena was dressed in a beautiful coral blue dress and Phillip was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. August came down looking frustrated he was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. I smiled and went to change. I decided on a baby blue skirt and a white blouse. Grandma kissed us on the forehead and went back to bed. She didn't have to come because she was very old… my whole family will usually hold hands until we have to be separated. Drena grabbed Phillip's hand, Phillip grabbed my hand, and I reached out for August's hand but he shook me away and quickly walked to the sign in without us. August had been acting strange all day… not his usual sarcastic self. But i ignored it and stood in my place and prayed…

**Finnick's POV:**

The reaping has never been a big deal for me. My parents never come and it doesn't put any food on the table. But I go so I can see Mags upon the podium and so I can see Stella in her dressy stuff. I glanced over and saw her in a blue skirt and i white shirt. God she was beautiful! I just wanted to hold her for every moment of the day. I stood in my place and thought about how beautiful she was…

**I know its cheesy but the next chapter should be better! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so follow and favorite 3**

Stella's POV:

A man with green skin and blue hair walked up to the podium after Mags had finished her speech. His name was Sebastian and he was our announcer. He smiled and said, after he was done with his speech, "Ladies first" I bit my lip and crossed my fingers. I prayed to myself _please don't pick Drena. _I didn't want to have to volunteer because to be honest I was absolutely terrified of the Hunger Games. He pulled out a small white slip of paper as the crowd waited anxiously. "And the female tribute is… Stella Saphire!"

Finnick's POV:

No...anyone else please anyone else but her! I couldn't believe my ears. The women I love was about to go away and fight to the death. I couldn't let this happen so I waited… no volunteers. She walked up to the podium and people clapped. There had to be a way to protect her… I had to volunteer for the male tribute no matter who it was...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I want you guys to write reviews because ya. I hope ya'll like it so far :) **

Stella's POV:

I felt like this was all a bad dream. This can't be happening! But i started walking toward the podium trying not to cry. I pinched myself to try to wake up but this is real life. As i finish my walk Sebastian smiles and asks for volunteers but no one does. Why? Because only the 12 year olds are that stupid and I already told Drena never to volunteer for anyone...ever. So I breathed and waited for the boy tribute to be called. Sebastian yelled "And now for the boys" I looked over at the bowl and thought 1 of those say Phillip on them… 7 say August. "And the male tribute is… Phillip Saphire! Oh my goodness! Siblings how lucky! I look at all the boys in terror. I scan the crowd for August. Once I find him he looks down at his shoes. "Volunteer" I whisper "Please!" I say louder… "AUGUST YOU PROMISED YOU SELFISH BASTARD PLEASE AUGUST PLEASE!" Tears are streaming down my face and I crumble to the ground. Phillip is confused but slowly walks up to the podium. And then I hear it. A voice in the crowd. A very familiar voice says these two words "I volunteer"

**So what do you think? Now its going to get interesting ;) ya but i really hope ya'll like it and I would really like you to write reviews, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stella's POV:

I looked up. Finnick had volunteered for Phillip. Most people would have volunteered for him but everyone was so surprised by my outburst that no one wanted to say anything. So a brave Finnick Odair walked up to the podium strong and proud. He gave me a nod of reassurance. Sebastian gave a teasing smile and said "Well I guess there's no more sibling rivalry aye? Couldn't let him have all the fun! May I present the tributes of district 4!" Everyone gave a light applause. A lot of boys were angry at me for they wanted to volunteer but they had been distracted by my yelling and crying. He took us to the back and we waited for our visitors.

Finnick's POV:

I didn't know what was happening I didn't mean to be the hero for Stella I just wanted to protect her. I was lucky no one else volunteered. I don't understand but it's probably because of Stella's tantrum. The first visitor was Phillip. I knew all the Saphires really well. "Hey Phillip! Where's Drena?" I asked. "She's taking a peacekeeper to help her get Grandma over here to say goodbye to Stella." I smiled and looked at Phillip. "Finnick, why did you volunteer for me? Being in the games would be my dream!" I thought I couldn't tell him the truth of the games but I did want him to know that I wanted to protect his sister without hurting his feelings. "Because I love your sister Phillip, but I don't want her to have all the fun!" I tickled him and he laughed until a guard told him it was time to go. "Bye Phillip...root for me!" I yelled "not a chance!" he teased.

**So ya the next chapter is still going to be about the visitors so sorry to bore you but they are important for the plot! Please favorite, follow, and write reviews! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's POV:

I was terrified huddled in a corner crying. Why didn't August volunteer? How come no one volunteered for me? I was so confused when I heard the door open. "Psst, Stella" I heard Finnick's voice. I got up and ran into him. I started to cry. "Finnick...you shouldn't be here if the Peacekeepers find you…" "shhhhh," he said. He just held me. "Thank you for volunteering for Phillip...I thought August would but…" I just shut up and snuggled into Finnick's chest. He stroked my hair and said "Stella...there can only be one winner and I want it to be you because I love you more than air and…" I looked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I gave him one last hug and said "Finnick you have to go." He nodded and walked slowly out the door.

Finnick's POV:

I knew about Stella's pack with August, I knew that she loved her family. I didn't want to be a hero I wanted to be her friend. But she kissed me and I exploded. I wanted to stay in that moment forever but that would never happen. So I went back to my room and saw a figure sitting on a chair in my room "Mags!" I cried. My mom had past a long time ago, and my dad was an alcoholic. Mags lived in Victor's Village but saw me on the beach crying and she took me in and she became my second mom. I gave her a hug and smiled. She pointed at the wall and I knew she was referring to Stella. I blushed everyone close to me knew i have had a crush on Stella since we first met. "I visited her and she...uh she...kissed me" Mags looked shocked and smiled. She was already making me laugh. That was the thing about Mags, she can make me forget anything bad. Mags soon left and I prepared for the days ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope you guys are liking this story! Write reviews because I really appreciate you guys reading it!**

Stella's POV:

After all of our visitors left, 2 peacekeepers and Sebastian guided Finnick and I to the train. When we got on the train Finnick and I waited for Mags to come along. Finnick was glancing over at me from time to time and I was doing the same. I can't believe I kissed him. Our whole entire relationship would be backwards. "Finnick, can we just forget about...you know" Finnick blushed and gave me his signiture smirk "_God I love you"_ I thought. Wait what? Did I really just think that Finnick was my best friend. "You can forget but I will never ever be able too." He looked at me more serious now. "Finnick I…" Mags walked in. Perfect timing. Mags smiled at us and sat down, poured herself a cup of coffee, and pulled out some note cards. Finnick smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was so confident and cool. I could never be like that. "Let's begin…" Finnick spoke.

**Ok I know it's really boring but there had to be a filler for the next chapter! I promise the next one will be gooooooooddddddd. Hopefully**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I haven't been writing in a while. Sorry, I have been soo busy lately! Write reviews, follow and favorite!**

Stella's POV:

I wasn't really paying attention, but Finnick, Mags, and I were discussing strategy about the blood bath. Mags and Finnick said to only go in if you saw something you could really use. I was zoning out about my strange thoughts about Finnick. Until Finnick touched me on the shoulders. "Stella…" Finnick shook, "what do you think?" I blushed I didn't have any idea what they were talking about "We were just discussing alliances with District 2 because apparently this year the District 1 tributes aren't great-" he was cut off by a violent shaking of Mag's head "-but we can't be sure until evaluation" he continued. I cleared my throat and spoke, "well, alliances never end well because if it is a good one then its just us left so...ya" I leaned back and bit my nails again. I swear I would have zero nails by the time these games were over...


	10. Chapter 10

Finnick's POV:

It was the first day of training Stella and I had a hearty breakfast of eggs and I weird toast filled with little nuts and berries. Training was easy for me it was mainf alliances that was hard. We had decided to go with a small alliance with only a couple people that really seemed valuable. Stella was very good at this. Though I was desirable and social I was scared out of my wits to be in these games and I didn't want to take a chance of me saying anything that would make my fear obvious so I let Stella talk. Until I saw the girl from District 3 giving me a strange look. I once caught her looking at me and she gave a smirk and went to the next training station. I could not train with her just eyeing me like that so I finally approached her in the most "desirable" way possible. I swept up behind her and whispered, "Enjoying the view?" She smiled and turned around, "that depends, are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm just here to train" I said in a serious tone. I started to walk away when she called out, "Real nice of you to volunteer for that boy I still can't decide what it was out of...courage, love, sacrifice, honor?'' I shook my head and walked away, "By the way, I'm Evalyn." "Finnick." I called back. She nodded and disappeared. I looked around to find that Stella was in the throwing knife station. I tried to imagine little Stella trying to throw a knife in someone's throat and it almost made me laugh. I came over to her and she smiled, "Looks like i have a hidden talent" she smiled. She showed me as she threw the knife at the target and hit it dead straight in the heart. I stood back in awe as she approached me. She looked like she was about to tell me something when the girl from District 2 called her over. She smiled and beckoned me to follow her...

**So what do you guys think of Evalyn? Sorry it feels like I haven't posted in forever but I've been so busy with school and theatre so tell me what you guys think! I just finished "If I Stay" it was ok...write reviews about how you feel about this story and about new books to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stella's POV:

So now we had an alliance with the girl from District 2 and a boy from District 3. It was the day before we entered the arena and everyone was so nervous. Finnick had done great in evaluation, he got a solid 10! I only got a 7 which would make me an easy target but Finnick said he would protect me...he was so sweet! I couldn't stop these sudden feelings I had for Finnick no matter how hard I tried. So the last night before the games I had a dream I was in the arena cornered by 3 tall people and I couldn't see the light of day anymore. I could hear Finnick's screams and I needed to get to him I tried to fight of the figures but I couldn't all I could do was crumble to the ground, I woke up. I put on a long robe and walked through the hallway to Finnick's room. He was lying awake on his bed. I sat down next to him. He smiled, "Bad dream?" he asked. "The worst," I responded...I waited as he opened his arms for me. I busheled my face in his muscular arms, "Finnick?" I asked. He looked at me as if waiting for me to speak. "Do you remember the reaping where you told me you loved me?" He smiled and nodded. I held my breath and shuffled closer to him. "I love you" He looked at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and left the room….

Finnick's POV:

I left the room furious with myself and Stella. I told her I love her on the Reaping just in case the unthinkable happened and I spent all this time thinking my broken heart would be a torture weapon for me in the arena and now she loves me?! It wasn't fair! We were about to go fight to the death and _now _is a good time to talk. I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. There were peacekeepers everywhere so I just slept on the couch crying myself to sleep thinking that my mended heart is going to make more more vulnerable than my broken one…

**So what do you think? Do you think Finnick will forgive Stella? Or just treat her as another threat in the arena? Tell me what you think! And also I was wondering what team you will be rooting for in the superbowl? SEAHAWKS FOR LIFE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Stella's POV:

Finnick had left me, on the night before the games. Even if we would never be the same again we were still best friends...weren't we? I could barely eat that morning and Finnick looked tired and sad. Mags sat down next to him and kissed his forehead, he smiled and started to eat. I looked down at my food the whole time, trying to keep it down. When Sebastian came in he stood back in disgust, "Finnick! You look like the bad mornings just threw up on you! Come come darling let's clean you up." I knew Finnick hated Sebastian but we both knew his intentions were pure so Finnick stood up and walked with Sebastian to the bathroom. It was just Mags and I left. I looked up and I saw that Mags was watching me eat, "I know okay! I screwed up with Finnick! Our relationship will never be the same and I know that you probably hate me too! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, now even if I die I won't know that my best friend loved me." I choked up and started to cry. Mags hobbled over to the empty seat next to me and wiped my tears and gave me a reassuring grin. I smiled back, Finnick came back with a proud Sebastian behind him; he looked amazing! His long blonde hair was combed up and he was wearing a soft white sweater and jeans. He also had on a necklace that had a shark tooth and a seashell. He looked confident and sexy just like the old Finnick. I sighed and smiled and...he even smiled back.

**So what do you guys think? LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Haha! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I have been super busy with registering for high school and everything, ugh school! What is your guy's favorite and least favorite subjects in school? My favorite is History and my least favorite is Spanish or Science. Let me know in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Stella's POV:

I walked out to a hovercraft with Finnick at my side. I looked at him but his gaze stayed forward. I sighed, "Finnick, I just want to apologize, it wasn't fair of me to-" He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I threw my arms around his neck and he slowly embraced me in a hug. I didn't want to do anything else, just stay in this moment. But Finnick ripped away and kept walking forward leaving me in a daydream that I was soon awaken from by the rough gloves of peacekeepers dragging me to the Hovercraft. I took a seat next to Finnick as they inserted our trackers I looked around at all the high-tech buttons and everything else but mostly I kept my gaze on Finnick which seemed to calm me down more than I suspected. I just looked at him and thought about how on earth I was going to survive these games.

Finnick's POV:

I kissed Stella, and not just a goodbye kiss, not just a "i'm sorry" kiss but a real, passionate kiss. No matter how mad she made me, and how unfair she was being I knew she had to survive these games...


End file.
